Surprise At Night, Doughnuts In The Morning
by BlackOpal
Summary: There's no plot to this story really. I wrote it in Language. It's a fluff with a cameo made by me and of course... MADELINE DARLIN'!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything except story and me. Madi belongs to Madi. Everything else, *sigh* is still Baz's

A/N: Madi and I have quite a big cameo, based on a conversation we had months ago. Explanation: We were bored, so we 'went' to Paris to paint the Eiffel Tower red, dun dun dun… On the way we got sidetracked and painted 'Linds and Madi were here'. Later we lost the map and blamed it on each other, getting lost in Paris and keeping the Eiffel the color it is now. 

Satine was woken up abruptly by a crash on her balcony. Her dreams ruined by it. Angrily she grabbed the steel baseball bat, her dream had been quite good, very good actually. And now, whoever was creeping about on top of her elephant was going to pay.   
It never occurred to Satine to be scared.   
It never occurred to her that, whoever was out there, could be insane, dangerous or even murderous.  
No, all that mattered to Satine was that someone with no consideration rudely awakened her during the night, and oh would they pay!  
She gripped the bat harder; the mysterious was climbing down the steps. Every footfall brought the person closer and closer to Satine and her long metal weapon.  
'Come on' Satine thought. 'One more step and I'll bash your head in!'  
And then the intruder, unnoticeable in the shadows, was in her room, breathing in her perfume, walking on her plush carpet, but not for long. 

Satine brought her bat crashing into his gut.  
"What the hell?" He cried out.   
"Oh God!" She exclaimed, realizing in an instant it was Christian.   
He was huddled over, clutching his stomach.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled.  
She was going to comfort him, thinking that he only wanted to be with her during the night. But this outrage had made her change her mind.  
"Well I was trying to defend myself! Sorry if I was being selfish!" She ran back to bed and buried herself under covers, her back to Christian.  
"No, darling..." He said walking over to him and touching her shoulder.   
"Don't touch me!" She said.  
"I want to sleep with you! I want to hold you in my arms while you snore." Satine snorted, a 'I don't snore' came from her direction. "That's why I came over here, cause I miss you. My bed is cold without you." He laid down besides her on the king sized bed shaped like a deformed heart.  
"Fine, sleep on the floor." She rolled over and pushed him off the bed. Throwing a pillow into his face.  
"Doesn't matter." He said after the pillow collided into his nose. "You'll be down here, in my arms before the night is through, 

I can promise you that!" And he rolled over.  
"No, I won't!" Satine said, knowing all to well he was right.  
Satine did end up in his arms. She couldn't help it. He was like a magnet, attracting her to him. She couldn't resist the little smile that appeared when he was dreaming or the little curl that fell off his face after he'd rolled over to face her.  
She tried to fight it... tried hard, she really did!

But it wouldn't work; he was too damn cute!

*****

"Satine, darling. Wake up!" Christian was shaking her, trying to get her conscious. 

"Christian, you have 10 seconds to remove your hands from me, so I can sleep." Satine said grumpily.

"Not a morning person, I take it." He said with a laugh.

"Why you!" She sat up enraged.

Christian kissed her, his moist lips soothing her dry ones. All the rage left her, simply because he loved her.

"Eww…" He said as the kiss ended, "Morning breath!"

Satine screamed and lay back down, pulling the covers over her knotted mass of hair.

"Tine?" Christian pulled on the comforter. "Won't you come out?" 

Satine shook her head and held the blankets tighter.

"Well fine, you sit there and you sulk! I on the other hand, am going to get a doughnut." He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Satine sat up, biting her lip. On one hand, she loved sweets and wanted so much to spend the day with Christian. It was Saturday after all. On the other, Christian knew all this and because of it, he was cocky. Satine _really _hated it when he was cocky.

She sat there, weighing her choices. 

Doughnuts won. 

She tugged on her simplest gown, a pale yellow with roses down the side, and pinned her hair in a French twist. Looking in the mirror, she saw a beauty staring back at her. 

She was simple, yet perfection.

She walked into the hall of the elephant, turning to lock her door. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Startled, Satine stamped on the person's foot, hard.

"Satine! That's the second time!" Christian said as hopped on his hurt foot. 

It would've been a funny sight… if Satine weren't so angry.

"Well, I'm sorry! I have to defend myself you know!" She said, saying the same thing she did last night.

"I know! But what did you take, the 'Attack your lover when he shows affection' class?"

"No, but that wouldn't be to bad an idea." Satine said thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry." He said, twisting her to look at him. "Let me make it up to you." He kissed her neck, hands sliding down to her waist.

Satine giggled but pulled away.

"Darling?" She said, in the most serious tone she could muster.

"Hmm…" Christian murmured; his lips still placed on her skin.

"I'm hungry." She slipped past him and down the stairs. "Let's get those doughnuts."

Annoyed, Christian ran his fingers through his hair. He had no choice but to follow her.

*****

They walked through the streets of Paris, giggling. Life was so good to them. They had each other, their love and doughnuts.

Christian sat Satine at table placed on a balcony overlooking a street. She waited patiently for her treats, watching the rue below. 

She spotted two girls, around 13 or 14, painting something on a sign. Leaning forward, she just barely saw the outline of the words 'Linds and Madi were here'.

Satine laughed, they looked like they were having fun.

"What are you giggling at?" Christian asked, handing her a plate of glazed dough.

"Them," She pointed, her mouth full of food.

Christian followed her arm and smiled. 

"They'll get in trouble if the police find them." Christian stated simply.

"Oh darling," She said, swallowing her food and placed a hand on his. "Don't! Their having so much fun!"

They ate, watching the two, enjoying the girl's pure amusement.

Soon the doughnuts were gone, to Christian's surprise. He hadn't even had one.

"Darling, were you going to share?" He asked.

"Of course!" She looked appalled. "I left the crumbs for you." She pointed to the plate that had small crumbs surrounding the middle.

"But, I bought them!" He debated. 

"Yes darling, you bought them… for me! And if you don't want your crumbs, I'll have them." She sucked on one pale finger and brushed it over the plate, picking up every remainder of the meal.

"Pig!" He squeaked watching her lick the finger clean.

Startled, Satine looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes. She stood and walked away from the table, hands folded against her chest.

"Satine." Christian sighed and ran to catch up with her as she descended the stairs to the street.

Wrapping both arms around her he whispered, "Darling, what's wrong?"

She stopped walking and turned to him, her tear-streaked face searching his. She was crying.

"You've been so mean. First last night, then when I was locking the door and now this. You're hurting me Chris," She said, crying on his shoulder. "Hurting me awful…"

"'Tine! Darling, I'm sorry!" He traced her jawbone, fingers lingering over her tears. "I'm truly sorry, I love you." He smiled sideways. "Love you lots!" Satine giggled at his attempt at poetry.

"That was lame." She said pulling away from his shoulder to look at him.

He nodded. "I thought so." He placed her palm on his arm. "Come on beautiful, let's get you some ice cream. And then," He leaned in closer. "Afterwards, we'll see if we can't find something to pass the time at home." He whispered suggestively into her ear. 

They walked down the street, coming to a halt at the road sign the girls were painting on. 

"Lovely painting, ladies." Satine said to them before moving on.

It wasn't until the couple was half way down the street when the shorter girl poked her friend in the ribs.

"Linds!" She hissed.

"What?" Asked Linds who was concentrating on finishing the exclamation point with great focus.

"That was Satine and Christian!" Madi said in awe.

"What?" Linds turned to look, her elbow knocking the open can of red paint onto Madi's head. 

Barely aware of what she had just done, Lindsay stared down the street, trying to get a glimpse of Christian and Satine.

"Linds?" Madi whispered with fire in her voice. 

"Yes?" Linds asked still gaping down the street. 

"Run," Puzzled, Lindsay turned to see why Madi was implying to do such a task. Seeing Madi decked out in red made her burst out laughing. Madi growing murderous by the minute, added, "RUN FAST!"

Lindsay got the point. She darted down the rue, Madi only inches behind her, leaving the paint and _map_ behind them.

Along the way, they passed Satine and Christian. They were sharing a chocolate ice cream cone. Lindsay barely had time to wave, Madi was right behind her…


End file.
